kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Items (Skyforce Unite!)
= Overview = Items are non usable/equipable things. They are sometimes dropped by enemies. Aside from enemy drops, they can also be found inside chests or as a reward from missions. They are also found in Item Draws. Their main use is to be combined with planes' parts or weapons. Combining these may incrase a part's stat or add a new attribute. Some missions may also require some items to complete. Non-star parts/weapons can only be combined with 1 item only. However, parts/weapons that has star rating may be combined with several items. Only item that are placed in the main combine slot receive the full upgrade bonus. Items that are placed in the additional combine slots will only receive a portion of its upgrade bonus. Combining compatible items however will add another bonus aside from the standard upgrade bonus. This bonus will only apply to the compatible items only. Items that have been used in combining cannot be removed unless Recycling Tech has been unlocked. Unlocking this is done by completing "Heavy Tank Outbreak" Mission which is unlocked at Rank 28. After that, used items can be removed by spending Mile Points Item Drop List Monster drop in table is written in the following syntax (+Rarity) Monster Name (Element Random Boss/Normal). Analysis is the amount of mile points received when the item is analyzed in Dr. Chimpan's Lab. Random Boss randomly appears as group member in Missions' Boss. Upgrade Bonus Bonuses listed at below Tables for Normal Items (+0). With the exception of Dragon Stone, which is a +1 Item. Note that the following tables is created late in-game by using top tiers parts. The amount of bonuses given in upgrade seems to depend on which tier of the part type that are used. For example Wyvern Scale will give less bonus if put in low tier engines like the V4 engines compared to when used in upgrading top tier engines like the V14 engines. Engines, F.C.S, Flight C.S, Decks, Wings, Nozzles Propellers, Cockpits, Radars, Drop Tanks Weapons Upgrade that causes an increase/decrease weight actually affects Load Cap (weight of each ammo). The amount of weight changes differs depending on weapon variants. Beams and CW Lasers are the only Laser Weapons. Compatible items Confirmed: *Bird Feather + Crest *Bird Feather + Fairy Shoes (Adds Wgt) *Black + Ebony + Balsa Wood *Carapace + Red Carapace *Duralumin + Aluminium *Ectoplasm + Shining Ectoplasm *Ectoplasm + Sticky Fluid *Ectoplasm + Shining Ectoplasm + Sticky Fluid *Ember + Oil *Ember + Rubbing Alcohol *Ember + Oil + Loincloth + Rubbing Alcohol *Fairy Hat + Fairy Shoes *Fairy Hat + Fairy Shoes + Bird Feather *Fish meat + Fish scales *Granite + Silver Ore *Green Shell + Red Shell *Insect Wing + Fairy Shoes *Sharp Fangs + Poison Needle *Steel + Ember *Steel + Spiral Screw *Wax + Gasbag *Any xxx(munim) + Rare Metal *Demon Claw + Sharp Fang Unconfirmed: * Fairy Shoes + Ectoplasm * Fairy shoes + Shining Ectoplasm * Fairy hat + Holy corner * Feathers of birds + Phoenix tail * Dew + Wax * Dew + oil * Dew + tequila * Dew + Alcohol * Diamond + Pacifier * Fish meat + Polka dot * Polk-a-dot + Fish scales * Stinger + Sharp fangs * Stinger + Squid ink * Stinger + Takosumi * Ectoplasm + Holy Horn * Ectoplasm + Devil's claw * Conch Shell + Buckie * Shell +Polk-a-dot * Shell + Carapace of MidoriHisashi * Buckie + Polk-a-dot * Balsa wood + Ebony * Fish scales + Squid ink * Tequila Polk-a-dot * Squid ink + Geso * Squid ink + Takosumi * Mainspring + Screw + Oil * Takosumi + Takoashi * Carapace of MidoriHisashi + Carapace of Akakame * Carapace of red + Carapace of red * Twisted Horn + Holy Horn * Twisted Horn + Sharp claws * Dragon Horn + Dragon Claw * Dragon Horn + Twisted Horn * Dragon Horn + Holy Horn * Dragon Horn + Dragon Whisker * Dragon Claw + Dragon Whisker * Dragon Claw + Sharp fangs * Devil's claw + Sharp fangs * Devil's claw + Twisted horn * Devil's claw + Shining Ectoplasm * Unknown ore + Takoashi * Unknown ore + Superconductors * Wings of insects + Carapace * Wings of insects + Red Carapace